The invention relates to inflatable supports, and more particularly to an inflatable limb elevator, having an adjustable angle and height, and wherein the support can be utilized to apply thermal treatment to the limb being elevated.
Inflatable backrests, splints and even small seats for children are well known in the arts. Further, to put hot or cold liquids or even ice in splints, wraps and bandages is well known. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,336; 3,628,537; 3,717,145 and 3,901,225.
More often, the method of elevating legs, for example, is by means of pillows. When it is necessary to add hot or cold compresses, it is usually done by means of towels soaked in very hot or ice cold water. These have the obvious disadvantage of wetting the pillows, bed linens and the like. Further, since they are exposed to the air, the compresses rapidly come to room temperature. Also, it is cumbersome to put the patient's leg in the proper position and have it remain there, with or without the application of heat or cold.
Even with the use of splints, bandages or wraps as illustrated in the prior art referred to above, there remains the problems of positioning the leg at a proper height and angle.
Thus, there has been a need for an inflatable leg elevator which can be adjusted to a desired angle, remain in the same location and apply thermal treatments to the leg.